bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 72 (Vigilantes)
Search is the seventy-second chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's My Hero Academia Vigilantes. Summary At Marukane, Miu and Yu are worried that neither Kazuho nor the manager Nomura answer to their calls. Koichi enters the office, pleased that the girls have invited him, but that attitude changes soon when he is informed of Kazuho is missing. The girls know she was involved with something else besides but they ignore what it is and when they ask Koichi if he knows anything about it. He replies that Kazuho wanted to tell him something the other day but suddenly she stormed out for no reason. He did not give it importance because it is common in Kazuho’s behaviour. Miu can't help calling him blockhead for it. The group decides to organize to find Kazuho. Miu and Yuu stay in Marukane to contact her home and school and check her website and social media, while Koichi and the Sisters will check her usual hangouts and look for any clue. While they search for Kazuho, they ask Teruo, Jube and Ichimoku for help to find her. Koichi spends all day trying to find Kazuho's whereabouts without success. During all that time he is looking for her, he spends his time thinking and reflecting on her and realizes that, although they have known each other for years, he actually knows very little about Kazuho: where she lives, her family, her likes, her dislikes, etc. and what is he to her and what she is to him. While on a rooftop, he receives a call from Miu who tells him that he must return immediately to Manukane because the police is there asking them questions about Kazuho. It turns out that she didn’t return to her home last weekend and her family already filed a missing persons report, and due Kazuho never told her family anything about Narufest, they didn’t known to contact them about her. Koichi prepares to return quickly to Marukame, but without realizing it, several Bomb Bee suddenly appear in the place where he was before and explode, seriously damaging the rooftop and causing him to lose his balance. Using his Quirk, Koichi manages to stabilize in midair and reach a nearby rooftop unscathed, still surprised by those explosions out of nowhere and wondering what happened. A Bomb Bee that did not explode moves away from the place and flies to another rooftop, where Kazuho has a more sinister look and appearance, as a result of being the new host of Queen Bee. Next to her is Number 6, wearing Knuckleduster’s trench coat, and telling his "partner" through a musical metaphor that the time has come for them to take action. Quick References Chapter Notes *It's revealed that Kazuho has become the new host for Queen Bee. Characters in Order of Appearance *Miu *Yu *Kazuho Haneyama (mentioned) *Koichi Haimawari *Sisters of Saint Lila's Academy *Teruo Unagisawa *Kirihito Kamachi *Ichiro Hotta *Jiro Hotta *Ikajiro Takobe *Jube Namimaru *Ichimoku Samazu *Kuin Hachisuka *Number 6 Site Navigation